


Path of Love

by Sissy2D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fix It, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One Shot, Reunion Sex, Sexual Content, Top Steve Rogers, super soldiers being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissy2D/pseuds/Sissy2D
Summary: The day that Steve walked onto that platform -- helmet and suit on-- Bucky felt like dying. That could be the last time he could see Steve for good.If Sam noticed his distress after seeing Steve disappear, he didn’t say anything.Banner said it was going to take 5 seconds for him to return, but 5 seconds turned into 10 and then a full minute.Bucky’s heart stopped -- and broke.He breathed shakily and turned away from the platform. He knew what had happened.He knew Steve had made his choice.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Path of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> Here is a one-shot that didn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I am in the middle of writing chapters 4/5 of "Count Your Blessings", but it still got in the way.  
> The inspiration came from listening to Everything But The Girl's cover of "I don't want to talk about it" (originally sang by Rod Steward), if you haven't heard it before, go any music platform so you can get in the mood for this (self-indulgent) fic.  
> A BIG shout to @thewaythatwerust for the casual/informal/outstanding beta read. Thank you, so much!

*****I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters*****

* * *

Bucky felt so devastated knowing Steve’s decision to go back in time and return the stones to where they belong was final. 

They talked about it previously, more than once, but the thought of him going back and maybe visiting Peggy Carter made him… incredibly sad. 

_ What if after seeing her, he stays in the past? What if that was what his heart really wanted? _ he thought bitterly.

He knew Steve never wanted to be Captain America in the first place, it all came down on him so fast he didn’t have an option but to carry on with his task; even after crashing that plane and waking up 70 years in the future, he still carried that shield (and with it, the responsibility of being a superhero) with pride.

Bucky thought that after defeating Thanos, Steve would want to live a nice, quiet life…

A nice, quiet life with him.

But he was wrong.

He had been in love with Steve for so long, and he’d hidden it so well that...at that point, it didn’t matter if his feelings showed or not.

The day that Steve walked onto that platform -- helmet and suit on-- Bucky felt like dying. That could be the last time he could see Steve for good.

If Sam noticed his distress after seeing Steve disappear, he didn’t say anything.

Banner said it was going to take 5 seconds for him to return, but 5 seconds turned into 10 and then a full minute.

Bucky’s heart stopped -- and broke.

He breathed shakily and turned away from the platform. He knew what had happened.

He knew Steve had made his choice.

He walked to Stark’s house, and locked himself inside in one of the rooms that were given to the Avengers before they returned to the city.

He heard a song playing softly on the radio (or maybe on a phone, he wasn’t sure) at the end of the hall.

**_I can tell by your eyes that you've probably been cryin' forever_ **

**_And the stars in the sky don't mean nothin' to you, they're a mirror_ **

**_I don't want to talk about it, how you broke my heart_ **

**_If I stay here just a little bit longer_ **

**_If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, heart?_ **

And those lyrics couldn’t describe his mood better. Maybe if he had come clean to Steve before he left, if he just confessed his feelings…or even before the war started...it could have made a difference. But what if Steve didn’t feel the same? If he didn’t return his feelings? He would have made a fool of himself and probably lost Steve for good.

A knot formed in his throat. That’s why he remained silent.

He couldn’t conceive the idea of living without Steve. He had gone through hell and back being The Winter Soldier, and now that he’d almost recovered, he had lost his best friend, his pal, the love of his life.

**_If I stand all alone, will the shadow hide the color of my heart_ **

**_Blue for the tears, black for the night's fears_ **

**_The star in the sky don't mean nothin' to you, they're a mirror_ **

**_I don't want to talk about it, how you broke my heart_ **

**_If I stay here just a little bit longer_ **

**_If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, heart?_ **

He closed his eyes and tried to stop thinking, but he couldn’t. Those haunting lyrics echoed in his head. 

**_I don't want to talk about it, how you broke this old heart_ **

**_If I stay here just a little bit longer_ **

**_If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, heart?_ **

Finally, sleep claimed him.

* * *

He woke up hours later. The sun was setting, he could see the orange, red, and purple clouds through the window.

A knock at the door chased away the last of his drowsiness.

“Steve?” Bucky asked, bewildered. “What are you doing here?” he rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

“Well, I came back,” Steve said with a soft smile, taking slow steps towards Bucky’s bed until his knees were pressed to the mattress. He stopped, asking silently for permission to sit down.

Bucky’s lack of reaction moved Steve closer, until he reached his metal arm, entwining their fingers together. “I couldn’t leave my best guy behind.”

Bucky placed his right hand over Steve’s. “Do you mean it?” he asked,hopefully. “Are you going to stay here, for real?”

“Yes.”

Bucky sniffled and his eyes watered. “With me?”

“Yes, Bucky,” Steve said engulfing the brunet in his arms. Bucky broke into tears. Steve hugged him harder. “Oh no, Sweetheart don’t cry, don’t cry.” 

Suddenly, they were a mix of tangled limbs and sharp breaths. Bucky didn’t know how long he cried, but after a while, his trembling body finally began to relax. Steve never stopped murmuring sweet nothings to his ear and caressing his long hair.

Once Bucky regained full control of his body, he disentangled himself from Steve only to kiss him hard on the lips. The blond kissed him back with the same fervor.

“I missed you,” gasped Bucky between kisses. “I never want to be apart from you. Again.”

“You never will, baby,” Steve said.  His lips were warm and soft. They parted slightly, allowing Steve’s tongue to slip inside.

Fireworks exploded in Bucky’s chest. Their bodies pressed together heatedly against the bed covers, and he could feel the thud of their combined heartbeats as they fumbled to take off one another’s clothes.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, concerned.

Bucky nodded, not taking his eyes away from him. Carefully, Steve removed Bucky’s t-shirt and pants, leaving him only in boxers. Bucky did the same, marveling at Steve’s body. 

Steve rolled them over, letting his lover straddle his thighs. Bucky was amazed by his strength, and didn’t mind one bit to be manhandled.

“You are so beautiful,” Bucky sighed as he began exploring inch by inch of Steve’s body with his lips, trailing paths with his nose, and breathing his heady scent.

Steve laughed.

“No, you are the one who is gorgeous darling. I honestly don’t know how I couldn't tell you this before.”

Bucky stopped his ministrations, straightened his back, and looked down at Steve, through watering eyes

“You were always  _ it  _ for me, baby, no one else; not Peggy, not Sharon, not anyone. It was you.” Bucky shuddered at Steve’s confession. “Only you.” And with that, Bucky launched himself over Steve and kissed him senseless.

After what seemed an eternity, Steve flipped them carefully while his left hand started caressing Bucky’s side, his right hand tugged down Bucky’s boxers. Bucky lifted his hips to give him access, Steve tossed them on the floor and did the same with his own.

They were completely bare in front of each other, with Steve kneeling on the bed between Bucky’s long legs. Seemingly mesmerized at how smooth they were, Steve closed his eyes before lifting one of Bucky's ankles, and kissing it with complete reverence.

It was so intimate. Steve continued caressing his legs until he reached his thighs, squeezing them hard.

Bucky moaned, feeling his insides twist.

“Steve!” Bucky yelped. 

“What baby?” he said with a smug smile. “I’m just getting started.”

Bucky’s giggled dissolved into a moan when he felt Steve taking him into his mouth; it was nothing like he remembered. Of course not, this was  _ Steve _ . His one and only.

Steve released him with a loud pop, before returning to kiss him on the lips. Bucky could taste himself.

“Do you have lube?” he asked between kisses.

“What?” Bucky answered, almost laughing. “Steve! This is Stark’s house, how would I know if he has lube stashed somewhere? I didn’t come here to get banged!”

Steve’s laughter echoed in the room. It couldn’t be better. 

“Ok, ok, let me see!” Steve stood up and went to the bathroom, rummaging through the cabinets he found a tube of KY jelly. “Aha, got it!”

He returned to bed where Bucky was propped in his elbows.

“About time,” Bucky sneered. Steve popped the lid open, and without warning he spread Bucky’s legs, making Bucky gulp.

“Look at you baby, all spread out for me.” Applying a liberal amount of lube on his lover’s opening, Steve started to insert the tip of his index finger.

“S-Steve!” Bucky stuttered, wiggling his ass.

“Sh, sh, now baby. Take a deep breath and relax for me, ok? Can you do that, bunny? Come on.”

Bucky’s loins ignited listening to Steve talk like that, making him all flustered, Bucky felt his cheeks get hotter and he knew he was all red. “Oh, you like pet names, sweetheart?” cooed Steve.

Keeping the pressure on Bucky’s hole, he started to suck love bites all around his navel.

“I can call you all the sweet names you deserve” Steve promised, slowly pushing his entire finger on Bucky’s ass as he kept talking.

“Honey, darling, sweet thing-” he added his second finger slowly.

“Ah, Steve! Oh my God! Steve!”

“That’s it, open up for me darling.”

Bucky groaned and moaned louder, and bucked his hips higher when the third finger entered his body.

“I guess you’re ready, baby.” Steve turned around and grabbed a condom that had found along with the lube. He was about to open it when Bucky stopped him.

“No” -Bucky reached for Steve’s hands- “I don’t want anything between us,” he murmured shyly, casting his eyes.

Steve seemed dumbfounded. “Whatever you want sweetheart.” He tossed the condom aside leaning on Bucky to kiss him while he stroked his cock to make it even harder. 

“Let me know if it hurts too much, or if I’m doing something wrong.”

“Ye-yeah Steve, please...”

“Ok, bunny.” Steve plunged into Bucky’s body in one swift move.

“ _ Ohhh! _ ” Bucky screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Fuck, fuck, baby I’m sorry! I’ll hold still-shit, I’m sorry baby, I’m really sorry,” Steve apologized over and over.

Bucky’s tears started running down his cheeks, and he closed his eyes tightly.

“Bucky, Bucky, baby, tell me what’s wrong? Talk to me, darling! What’s wrong?” 

“Steve, I... It was - It  _ is _ my first time,” he admitted, feeling somehow ashamed.

FUCK! Steve’s eyes widened.

“Baby, why didn’t you say so? I could have prepared you for much longer and much better- Do you want to stop?” 

“No! Don’t you dare! I want you, Steve.” Wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, he began moving. “Please, please…” 

Steve moved too, thrusting his hips carefully and building a slow but comfortable pace for Bucky, peppering his face with small kisses.

“Yes, yes, Steve!”

“Louder baby, wanna hear those sweet sounds,” Steve growled in Bucky’s ear

“Oh fuck, oh God, Steve, yes! Just like that.” The bed was shaking violently under their combined weight.

“Can’t ever get enough of you Buck, doing so good for me.”

“I feel… I feel...I’m close. Oh God I’m close.” he yelled.

Steve fastened his pace; with a few more powerful thrusts, Bucky came untouched, the sated look on his face was all Steve needed to come, spilling inside him.

Steve crumbled on Bucky’s chest, their mixed panting filling the room.

Bucky laughed breathlessly. 

“You stink”

“Wow,” Steve replied. “We need to work on that pillow talk, darling.”

Bucky was happy.

In the end all that heartbreak had finally found a path of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had enjoyed it.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. They let me how am I doing *winks*  
> Until next time! *waves*


End file.
